Gadis Hujan dan Pemuda Senja
by Vela Buruuji
Summary: Ketika dua insan berbeda suka disatukan di penghujung hari ditemani jutaan air yang turun dari langit. Tak saling tertarik namun takdir membuat keduanya saling terhubung satu sama lain.


**Prolog**

**Hujan di Sore Hari**

Sore ini hujan turun dengan derasnya, seorang gadis tengah duduk sembari menyaksikan titik-titik air yang jatuh ke bumi dari balik jendela rumahnya. Senyum manis tersungging dari bibirnya, jemarinya seakan tengah menyentuh air hujan. Jauh di lubuk hati ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, _"Meskipun aku tak bisa merasakan sendiri hujan kali ini. Setidaknya melihat hujan pun sudah membuat bahagia. Ah sayang sekali karena demam ini aku tak bisa menikmati hujan seperti biasanya."_

Ya, si gadis memang sudah biasa menikmati hujan di luar rumah. Tetapi sore ini ia tak bisa melakukan itu karena demam tinggi yang dialaminya sejak pagi tadi. Jadi hanya bisa menikmatinya lewat jendela saja. Padahal ia sendiri gatal ingin bermain dengan air-air tersebut.

Oh ya, si gadis yang tengah tersenyum sendiri itu bernama Hyuga Hinata tapi ibunya lebih sering memanggil Hinata atau Nata. Sejak kecil Hinata memang menyukai hujan baginya hujan seperti irama dan napas untuk hidupnya. Tak pelak ia seakan menyatu dengan hujan, seperti kali ini walau hanya dinikmati dari balik jendela.

"Nata mau sampai kapan kamu lihatin terus hujannya?" Tanya sang bunda lembut.

"Sampai hujannya reda bun, Hinata kan enggak bisa hujan-hujanan," jawabnya santai.

"Iya itu kan salah kamu juga," sahut bunda Ranti.

"Ya iya Hinata yang salah," balasnya kalem.

Di tempat lain ada seorang pemuda yang berdecak kesal melihat hujan yang turun deras dan seolah takkan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Ia sendiri tak membenci hujan hanya saja air-air itu turun di saat yang tidak tepat. Ia jadi tidak bisa menikmati matahari terbenam yang selalu dinikmatinya.

Sayang seribu kali sayang sore ini alam berkata lain dan Tuhan seakan ingin menguji kesabarannya. Ia pun berkata pada dirinya sendiri, _"Oke tak apa hari ini tak bisa menikmati sunset besok masih bisa."_

Tapi tetap raut wajah yang kusut tak kunjung hilang dari dirinya sama seperti hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Ia adalah Namikaze Naruto pemuda penyuka senja dan segala hal yang berbau dengan matahari terbenam. Sampai-sampai ia rela berkeliling Indonesia hanya untuk berburu sunset. Sebegitu cintanya pada sang mentari sore ia rela mengorbankan banyak hal termasuk menjauh dari keluarganya yang menganggapnya unik.

Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto suka dengan senja. Ada kenangan yang amat membekas dalam dirinya tentang matahari terbenam itu dan hingga saat ini kenangan tersebut selalu menjadi penguatnya untuk menyaksikan detik-detik sang surya tenggelam di ufuk barat. Bagi ia senja ibarat melodi dan segala harapan yang dimiliki dalam kehidupan ini.

**Tetangga Baru**

Keesokan harinya di pagi yang begitu sejuk, Bunda Hikari sudah berkutat dengan bahan makanan yang akan dibuat untuk sarapan. Tak ketinggalan Hinata yang turut membantu ibunya memasak, sang bunda pun memulai percakapan ringan di pagi ini,

"Nata, kamu sudah tahu kalau rumah di sebelah kita sudah ada yang menghuni?" Tanya sang bunda.

"Benarkah bun?" Hinata meyakinkan.

"Ya, sayang bunda sudah lihat tuh kemarin siang. Sepertinya dia seorang pemuda," Bunda berkata dengan pandangan yang menerka.

"Nata sih enggak peduli siapa tetangga baru kita yang terpenting jangan usik kehidupan Nata saja," ucap Hinata cuek.

"Oke itu terserah kamu, tapi bunda minta kamu undang tetangga baru kita untuk makan siang bareng," tegas bunda sambil menoel hidung mancung putrinya.

"Ih bunda ngapain sih, enggak usah kali undang tetangga baru, dia kan bukan saudara kita," tolak Hinata seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"No, Hyuga Hinata kali ini tidak ada penolakan," Bunda menutup percakapan mereka tanpa ingin dibantah.

Terpaksa Hinata menuruti keinginan bundanya, tapi ia memilih untuk menundanya satu jam sebelum makan siang. Lagian saat ini ia masih harus mengerjakan beberapa tulisan yang harus dikirimnya sebelum jam 12 siang ini.

Waktu bergulir tanpa bisa dicegah, apalagi bagi Hinata yang saat ini tengah menggunakan kacamatanya seraya berkutat dengan laptop yang sudah seperti kekasihnya. Namun, seakan tersadar oleh sesuatu Hinata segera beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar ketika melihat jam di meja belajarnya menunjukkan waktu pukul 11.30 siang. Gawat kalau sampai bundanya tahu ia belum mengundang tetangga barunya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Hinata keluar rumah dan bergegas menuju rumah tetangga barunya yang berada tepat di sebelah rumahnya.

Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, pintu bercat coklat itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan wajah seorang pria yang terlihat kusut. Kemungkinan besar si pria baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Assalamu'alaikum, saya adalah tetangga sebelah rumahmu. Maaf kalau kedatangan saya mengganggumu, tapi ibu saya mengundang kamu untuk makan siang bersama," sapa Hinata ramah.

"Oh begitu ya, baiklah. Kamu bisa pergi duluan, saya akan menyusul sekitar 15 menitan lagi," balas si pria.

Dalam pikirannya Hinata fix tidak ingin berhubungan dengan si pria aneh. Baru bertemu saja sudah membuatnya merinding disko, apalagi jika mengenalnya lebih jauh bisa-bisa ia terbawa gila. Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan tetangga barunya yang unik mendekati nyentrik, ia memilih pamit.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumahnya yang tak lebih dari 10 meter, tak henti-hentinya mulut Hinata komat-kamit mengeluarkan macam-macam gerutuan. Tak mengerti dengan pola pikir sang bunda yang harus mengundang tetangga anehnya.

Tepat pukul 12.30 tetangga Hinata sudah ada di meja makan rumah Hinata dan tengah berbincang santai dengan sang bunda. Akhirnya Hinata tahu bahwa nama si pria adalah Naruto dan bekerja sebagai seorang fotografer. Ia sendiri tak ada niatan untuk berbasa-basi, alhasil selama makan siang ia seperti seorang bisu yang tak bersuara. Bahkan sang bunda heran dengan putrinya yang biasanya cerewet dan heboh itu. Tapi keterdiaman Hinata tak diambil pusing oleh Bunda Ranti, ia lebih asyik ngobrol dengan Naruto si tetangga baru itu.

Hal itu malah membuat Hinata kesal dengan sang bunda, ia merasa seperti anak tiri yang tersisihkan. Berulang kali dalam hatinya ia berkata untuk bersabar, toh si tetangga anehnya akan segera pergi. Dan benar saja setelah menyelesaikan makan siang, Naruto pamit kepada bunda dan Hinata. Ia tersenyum sopan sedangkan dalam hati bersorak kegirangan.

Ah, Hinata sepertinya sudah menyatakan ketidaksukaan dan ketidakinginannya untuk terlibat dengan Naruto. Akan tetapi, akankah keinginan Hinata itu bisa terwujud, sedang benang takdir akan semakin membuatnya bersama si pria?

**Senja Pertama**

Selepas pulang dari rumah tetangganya Bu Hikari, Naruto merasa menemukan mamah kedua baginya. Ia memang bukan penduduk asli desa ini, ia seorang pemuda yang telah menghabiskan 27 tahun hidupnya di perkotaan dan baru 2 hari ini ia tinggal di desa. Memang ia masih merasa asing tapi sejauh ini ia nyaman tinggal di sini.

Sore ini saja Naruto sudah berniat berjalan-jalan di bukit yang ada di belakang rumahnya sambil menikmati senja. Membayangkan cahaya jingga di ufuk barat sudah membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya ada kesedihan sebab salah satu alasan yang membuatnya berada di desa ini adalah kecintaannya pada matahari terbenam. Ayahnya yang memang sejak awal kurang setuju dengan profesinya semakin berang ketika ia lebih banyaknya menghabiskan waktu untuk berburu senja. Selama ini hanya ibunya yang memang total mendukung apa yang telah ia pilih, hingga akhirnya pertengkaran 3 hari lalu membuatnya bulat ke luar dari rumah dan memilih pindah dari hiruk-pikuk kota metropolitan ke pedesaan yang masih sejuk seperti Desa Mekar Asri ini.

Tak ingin berlama-lama dalam kenangan sedihnya, Naruto memilih menyiapkan kameranya dan bersiap untuk berkeliling di bukit belakang rumahnya. Tetapi ia jadi teringat dengan gadis putri dari Bu Hikari yang kalau tidak salah bernama Hinata. Seingatnya Bu Hikari bercerita kalau putrinya itu cerewet, namun sepanjang makan siang tadi si gadis seperti seorang yang tak bisa bicara.

_"Gadis itu benar-benar aneh, aku baru melihat gadis seperti itu. Ah sudahlah, tak biasanya kamu Naruto peduli dengan perempuan yang selama ini tak pernah kamu pedulikan,"_ hati Naruto berceloteh sembari tertawa kecil.

_"Apa sih yang kamu pikirkan Naruto,"_ ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Tak ingin memikirkan gadis tetangganya, ia pun beranjak ke kamarnya dan bersiap untuk berjalan-jalan. Memang selama hidupnya Naruto tidak pernah tertarik pada seorang perempuan, baginya perempuan yang membuatnya hanya ibu dan adik perempuannya kalau yang lain hanya dianggap angin lalu.

Selepas shalat Ashar Naruto telah berjalan ke arah bukit di belakang rumahnya. Sesekali matanya menutup dan menghirup segar yang bertebaran di sekitar bukit. Wajahnya menampakkan kebahagiaan dan keterpukauan apalagi sejauh mata memandang hamparan hijau terpampang indah. Segera saja ia mengeluarkan kamera kesayangannya dan membidik hamparan hijau di depan matanya.

"Masya Allah ini indah banget, enggak salah aku pilih tempat ini sebagai rumah baruku," pujinya pada Sang Khalik.

Tak berselang lama kemilau jingga telah menarik perhatiannya. Naruto takjub dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya tersebut, ia tersedot dengan pesonanya hingga langsung memotret pemandangan itu. Ia tersenyum bangga dengan hasil bidikannya dan kembali terpukau dengan keindahan Sang Pencipta yang disuguhkan lewat cahaya senja.

Sebenarnya kecintaan ia pada senja memang terbilang unik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi matahari terbenam ibarat harapan yang selama ini membuatnya berjuang menggapai mimpi. Bukan berarti Naruto tak menghargai perjuangan orang tuanya, kedua orang tuanya memiliki tempat tersendiri dalam hidupnya dan ia selalu ingin membahagiakan mereka, meskipun sang ayah terbilang tak setuju dengan pilihan hidupnya.

Tetapi keterpesonaannya harus sedikit terusik dengan bunyi gemerisik dari arah belakangnya dan ternyata ia menemukan gadis aneh tetangganya tengah menengadah tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang di pijaknya. Naruto sedikit mengerutkan keningnya dan jujur saja tak nyaman akan kehadiran gadis itu. Tapi mau diapakan lagi ini bukit bukan miliknya setiap orang bebas untuk menikmati bukit tersebut.

"Hei, perhatikan kakimu melangkah kalau tak ingin jatuh," pekik Naruto.

"Eh, ternyata kamu juga ada di sini," seru si gadis.

Hinata tak menyangka tempat favoritnya harus terkontaminasi oleh makhluk yang ada di hadapannya. Dan apalagi yang dilakukan si pemuda aneh ini di sini, jangan bilang ia juga tengah mencari inspirasi seperti dirinya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Tanya si pemuda.

"Seharusnya itu yang aku tanyakan padamu. Ini tempat umum siapa pun boleh berada di sini," balas Hinata ketus.

"Oke gadis jutek, terserah tapi jangan ikuti aku karena aku akan pergi ke sebelah sana," lanjut si pemuda seraya menunjuk ke arah kanan bukit.

"Hei, siapa juga yang mau mengikuti kamu," Hinata kesal.

"Lagian enggak penting banget aku ikuti kamu," lanjutnya sembari membuang muka.

"Oke kalau begitu aku pergi, dah gadis aneh," ucap Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum mengejek.

Melihat itu, Hinata merasa tensi darahnya naik. Ia benar-benar tidak suka kepada pria itu dan sekarang semakin bertambah tidak suka.

Bersambung...

Bagaimana kehidupan Hinata dan Naruto ke depannya?

Akankah benang takdir membuat mereka menjadi akrab dan dekat?

Tunggu lanjutan ceritanya...


End file.
